


【锤基】你又在一个乱七八糟的星球上遇到了你弟弟

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira





	【锤基】你又在一个乱七八糟的星球上遇到了你弟弟

“Thor，你看那个人像不像Loki？”  
那绝壁他妈的是Loki。

Thor醒来时头痛欲裂，他发现自己被悬挂着，头朝下，身上都是笨重的铰链。他试图挣断，但那都是徒劳。他张开他的五指呼唤他的战斧，却一点动静都没有。天已经黑了，面前一团石碓正在燃烧，跳出明黄色的火焰。  
“Hello, brother.”  
他费力地别过头，铰链发出轻微的晃动的声音。就算他黑色的头发被扎成了一股麻花辫，脸上都涂满红、黑、绿的颜料，穿着繁重的，如同印第安人般的服饰，他也能一眼认出那个人是Loki。  
“现在我又是你哥哥了？”Thor挖苦着他。Loki没比他好到哪里去，他也像条熏肉一样被吊挂在树上，浑身动弹不得。  
他真的没想到会在这个星球上遇到他，如果不是他和Rocket的飞船引擎故障降落在这的话，也许他这辈子都不会来到这里。他们一来就被一群当地的土著民包围，那些人只有Thor一半高，但打起架来却非常凶狠。他和Rocket被俘虏后，被带去见他们的头领。于是他就看到了盘腿坐在石碓上一动不动，脸被画得乱七八糟，头上戴着可笑滑稽的树枝王冠，穿得像个蛊师一样的Loki。他看了Thor一眼，慢条斯理地站起来，双手叠在身前，抑扬顿挫地说了一大堆他完全听不懂的话，总之说完后土著们一阵欢呼，他猜也不是什么好话。  
“Thor，你看那个人像不像Loki？”Rocket小声问他，他看过Loki一眼，不敢肯定。  
“闭嘴！”Thor压着嗓子和怒火。  
“说真的，我一直以为你死了，结果你却还在外面逍遥自在。”Thor冷笑一声，干脆摆正脖子不去看他。  
“你也有长进了，bro，知道把我拉下水了。”Loki长舒了口气，“原本作为他们的头领我还可以救你出去的，好了，现在我们一样了，谁也帮不了我们。”  
“省省吧，我真不敢相信你还活着！”他猛地回头，咬牙切齿地说，“老天，你为什么每次都能在这种地方混得风生水起？？”  
“大概是天赋？老兄你说得没错，我或许就是更适合这种地方吧。”他抿了抿嘴，“多么戏剧啊，我们总是一起沦落到这种世界的边缘。”  
两人没有说话，石碓上的火苗噼里啪啦响了一阵。  
“Loki，我没敢想你真的还活着。”Thor自顾自地轻声道。  
“也不是第一次了，你难道还没习惯吗？”他随意瞥了他一眼，“我也没想到你还活着。”  
“我在中庭建立了新阿斯加德，除了你，阿斯加的人都在那里安顿下来了，你是不是应该……”  
“我不是阿斯加德人。”  
“你那个时候可不是这么说的。”  
“那我也不去。”Loki像是被抓住了小辫子，稍稍侧过脸。  
“阿斯加德被毁了后你不是还挺乐意和我一起去的吗？我们只是完成以前的计划而已。”他不知道为什么Loki会对原本答应的事反悔，也不知道为什么在萨卡的时候自己明明很舍得由他去，现在又不愿意各安天命了。他估摸着这种喜怒无常的性子都是Loki传染给他的。  
良久，他才听到他弟弟有些怯生生地开口，“Thanos死了吗？”  
他盯着Loki那双翠绿的湿漉漉的眼睛，了然地叹了口气，“你不用再躲在这里，也不用担心他会找上你，他死了，我亲手砍死了他。”  
“我只是……”他咽了咽唾沫，银舌头一时找不到话说。  
“你明明怕他，为什么要做那种蠢事。”Thor眼里含着笑望着他，火光在他眸子里跳动。  
“可他要杀了你。”他回避他的目光，细碎地喃喃。  
“嘿，Loki，看着我。”  
“不要……”  
“看着我！”Thor突然严厉起来，Loki被他的低吼唬得浑身一抖，本能地睁大眼瞪着他，一声不吭。  
“我向你保证，没有任何人能再那样伤害你。”他一字一顿认真地说着，见Loki像只受惊的兔子，又柔声下来，“太阳会再次照耀我们。”  
Thor看见Loki脸上浮现出一个机敏的笑容，但只是一闪而过。他怀疑是自己被倒挂得太久出现了错觉。“你一直保持这个姿势头不晕吗？”  
“不，brother，霜巨人可以把自己的体温降得很低，血液就不会那么快的全倒进脑子里。”Loki闭上眼，气定神闲地说。  
该死，他好羡慕这个技能。  
“也就意味着，”Loki突然扯断了铰链，那些链条上全都是被冻上的白霜，“这些金属在低温下会变得非常脆。”  
“噢！天！你太棒了弟弟！”Thor的声音因为兴奋拔高了八度，“快帮我也这么来一下！”  
Loki双手抱在胸前，徐徐踱步，脸上挂着微笑，“你知道这里的土著崇拜什么吗？”  
Thor有种不好的感觉，每次Loki这么笑他都有种不好的感觉。  
“嗯……让我想想要怎么说，就是……生殖器，你明白吗？”  
“所以？”这种不好的感觉越来越强。  
“你昏过去的时候他们在讨论明天的祭祀，说要把我们的生殖器割下来供奉神灵。我跟他们说神只要最好的，你的大，让他们割你的。”Loki停下脚步，满足地扬起下巴，“值得高兴的是，他们采纳了我的意见。”  
Holy shit  
“不，Loki，别这么对我……我们的兄弟情呢？”  
“温情转瞬即逝。”  
“我被割了谁来满足你？！”  
“中庭那个小胡子不在了，你拿盾牌的那个好朋友已经老了，你在这，没有Thanos，只有二流法师，看来蝼蚁们很需要一个领导。”Loki边说边收拾自己的东西，准确地说是收拾Thor的东西据为己有。  
“我爱你。”Thor露出一副恳求的神情。  
Loki把收拾好的东西扛在肩上，朝Thor挥挥手，“我也爱你。”  
“你到底是怎么学会他们的语言的？！”Thor自暴自弃地朝Loki的背影嚷嚷。  
“我花了整整一个晚上，终于搞懂了他们到底在说什么。”Loki扯掉身上的奇装异服，绿光一闪，换上一身得体的黑西装。他一只手插在裤兜里，吹着口哨头也不回地隐入黑暗之中。

 

 

Thor被倒架在石柱上，身后的火热得他心慌。一个祭司正站在他旁边，跪在地上感情充沛地诵读着什么。旁边站着两个穿着斗篷的人，一个手里捧着粗糙的刀，一个什么也没有拿。等他诵读完，下面所有的土著们都纷纷跪下，举起双手，高亢地吼叫着。那个手中空空的人转身拿起了刀，朝Thor走来。  
“等等！如果可以，我想最后再自己用手来一发。”Thor欲哭无泪地说着。  
那人没有停下，走到他跟前，用刀划破他的裤子，一手握住他的阴茎，另一手将面罩微微扯下一点，“Hello, brother.”  
Thor瞬间浑身紧绷，对上他闪着亮光的绿眼睛。为了适应这种土著矮小的身材，眼前这个Loki只有十二三岁的模样。  
“我来救你是有条件的。等会儿我要后入。”  
“完全没问题。”  
“你还得跪下来舔。”  
“你说了算。”  
Loki眉头一皱，“你怎么变大了？”  
“你这个年轻的样子，我……”Thor不好意思地盯了眼自己的裆。  
“你真是个混蛋，我还是割掉吧。”  
“别别别，”Thor立马好声，“我发誓，从今天起的每一天，我们都能干到爽。”  
Loki勾勾嘴角，Thor感到身上的铁链以Loki抓住的地方为中心迅速变得冰凉。  
“再等几秒，你现在可以召唤你的斧头了。”  
那个祭司已经开始冲他们嚷嚷了。  
“准备好了吗？”Loki歪歪头。  
“当然。”他挑起一边的眉毛。  
随之而来的是铁链碎成几段的哗啦声和战斧飞到他手中时带来的风声。


End file.
